Protect Me From Myself
by Emris Nightray
Summary: How far will Inuyasha push himself this time ? How deep will he cut this time ? Will Sesshomaru be able to save him ? A really deep one-shot about self harm! REVIEW PLEASE!


Ok...I HATE SCHOOL!

Now that that is out of the way..

I had the inspiration to write this when I read a fanfiction. I forgot the name...

Probably going to be a One-Shot

Protect Me From Myself

Inuyasha is the youngest son of a great dog demon. His older brother, Sesshomaru, is 17 and Inuyasha is 15 years old. Their mother was the kindest woman that ever walked the face of the earth. The only problem was that Inuyasha never got to meet his mother because she died right after he was born. Sesshomaru, his older brother tried his best to be a good brother, but it was hard at times. It was always a challenge because Inuyasha only wanted the approval of his father, and nothing more . Inuyasha's father never paid ANY attention to him and unlike his brother, Inuyasha's father didn't want any thing to do with him. Now, enough with the back story, even though it is VERY important, and onto the beginning of our long, and painful story about what it feels like to be alone and how one half-demon boy deals with it.

***School bell rings***

"Bye Inuyasha !" Kagome yelled as she waved goodby to her friend and walked in the opposite direction he was going.

"Bye." Inuyasha replied as he turned to walk to his house.

The boy wore a long sleeve Haori with long pants that matched. His thoughts were far from pleasant when he saw his house come into view. He hated living with his father and brother. His brother paid him some attention and his father completely ignored him. Just as the thought of turning and running away as far as he could their was an arm around his shoulders.

"How was school?" Sesshomaru asked without looking at Inuyasha.

"Fine..I guess.." Inuyasha replied trying to shrug his brothers arm off of his shoulders.

"Why are you always in a bad mood?" Sesshomaru asked slapping Inuyasha's arm in a playful way.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha said as he winced in pain and grabbed his arm as though it had been injured.

"What? Did you hurt yourself?" Sesshomaru asked as he tried to lift up the sleeve of his brothers Haori, but his hand was only pushed away like it always was when he tried to look at Inuyasha's arm that always seemed to be hurting.

"I-It's nothing..." Inuyasha replied as he ran to his room and locked the door.

_That was close...too close. _Inuyasha thought as he walked over to the mirror in his bathroom. He slowly lifted his red sleeves to reveal multiple cuts that started at his wrist and led up to his shoulder.

_Damn..._ He thought. _I wish that they healed quicker. _

Inuyasha had been cutting himself for almost 3 months now. Every time something would go wrong, or his father would yell at him, the only way he knew to release his anger, frustration, and pain was to cut himself. He never cut too deep thought. For if he did, his brother would smell the blood and find out what had been happening. He lowered his sleeve just as his brother knocked on his door.

"Dinner is ready. " Sesshomaru said wiggling the door knob but stopped after he realized it was locked and walked away.

_I hate eating dinner with that...monster.._ Inuyasha thought as he walked to unlock the door.

He hated dinner because that was the only time he saw his father all day, which meant that that was the only time he had to put down his son and he took advantage of every second. Inuyasha sat down at the table, his brother next to him and his father across from him.

"How is school Sesshomaru?" Their father asked with his usual condescending tone that scared the daylights out of Inuyasha.

"It's going well." Sesshomaru answered. He glanced over to his brother who was poking at the stake and potatoes on his plate. Sesshomaru finally asked,

"How is school going for you, Inuyasha?"

"Umm...fine...i mean, It's good !" Inuyasha replied trying to sound cheerful. He looked up at his father only to see him glaring at him. Inuyasha immediately looked away and took a bite out of his potatoes. Sesshomaru, pleased that his brother tried to sound cheerful, asked him another question.

"How did you do on that big test you were going to take today?"

Inuyasha went pale. He wanted to lie and say that he got an A+ when in reality he got a B+. He knew that his brother would have done better and that his father was only going to reprimand him. In the end he decided to answer truthfully.

"I-I got a B+..." Inuyasha said, his voice shaking with terror.

Their father dropped his fork on his plate and looked up at his son with a look that could kill. Inuyasha froze when their eyes met and in that moment Sesshomaru realized what he had done.

"A B+...your brother would have made an A+!" Their father yelled. He stood up from his char which tipped backwards. "I knew from the moment I found out you were a...HALF BREED that you were going to be a failure !"

"Father!" Sesshomaru protested, but his father only held his hand up to silence him. In the moment his father was distracted from Inuyasha he stood up and turned to run to his room, but his father grabbed his wrist and yanked him back as to make him face him. Inuyasha winced in pain and held his breath to suppress a cry. When they were face to face his father continued with the insults holding his wrist as hard as he could. The pain was almost unbearable.

"You dare defy me ! You worthless piece of crap !" He yelled throwing Inuyasha to the ground. Inuyasha grabbed his now throbbing wrist and the tears began to fall.

"Look at yourself. Real demons don't cry ! Get out of my sight you filthy animal !" Their father yelled as he turned away from his sons. Sesshomaru could only sit there and look at the broken boy now cured into a ball on the floor.

"I said get out !" Their father yelled as he turned to see Inuyasha struggling with all his might to get up and run. The pain was almost unbearable but he managed to get up and run to his room forgetting to lock he door. He ran to the bathroom and collapsed onto the floor crying. In a split second Inuyasha's emotion changed from sad to completely enraged. In that moment the pain faded away and he instinctively grabbed the razor that was hidden under the the sink. He stared at it for a moment and in his deluded mind state put the sharp side to his once beautifully smooth skin that was now covered in scars and pushed down and slit his wrist deep. The blood began to pour out of his wound. He had cut too deep. The pain was so relieving that he wanted more of it. He decided to cut his other wrist but before he could his brother rushed in his room.

"What happened? I smelled blo-" Before he could finish what he was saying, he saw Inuyasha bleeding on the bathroom floor and rushed to him. Just as Inuyasha was about to slide the razor across his other wrist, Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist, that wasn't bleeding yet, and lifted his brother off of his knees into the air by his wrist. The shock made Inuyasha drop the razor onto the floor. When their eyes met Inuyasha felt his pain in full force and went limp in his brother's grip from the pain and loss of blood. Sesshomaru released his brother and caught him by the waist. The brothers fell to the ground together. Sesshomaru cradled his brother on his lap and hugged him. Inuyasha was barely conscious but kept his eyes half massed.

"What have you done?" Sesshomaru asked with a caring voice.

"I-I just w-wanted it a-all to end." Inuyasha replied weakly. Sesshomaru couldn't help but cry a little at his brothers words. All he ever wanted to do was protect Inuyasha and make him happy. He could see now that he had failed at being a brother.

Inuyasha seeing his brothers tears said,

"I-I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru got up and bridal carried Inuyasha to the sink and set him down. He reached up in the cabinet and got some bandage tape and taped his brothers wrist as to stop the bleeding. Inuyasha was now leaning against the mirror panting trying to stay upright. Sesshomaru wanted to say so much but couldn't bring himself to speak. When he was done bandaging his brother he picked him up and carried him to his bed. Even though it was evident Inuyasha was dead tired and weak he refused to sleep and grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeve before he could leave.

"P-Please don't l-leave me alone. I'I'm scared!" He said with all of his might.

"Alright," Sesshomaru said "Alright." He crawled into the bed next to Inuyasha and their foreheads touched, their eyes locked.

"Please stop this," Sesshomaru protested. "I can't bear to see you suffer. All I want is to protect you. Will you let me protect you?"

"I would l-like that very much." Inuyasha smiled weakly before falling into a deep sleep.

"I just hope I can protect you from yourself.." Sesshomaru said as he drifted off into sleep


End file.
